


Keep Singing

by Midotaka16



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midotaka16/pseuds/Midotaka16
Summary: Sejun sings when he's in a good mood, and Subin treasures Sejun's happiness.
Relationships: Im Sejun/Jung Subin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Keep Singing

Subin fumbled to unlock the door after a long morning of dance practice. He was exhausted from the repetitive motions, and the sound of the instructor telling him _one more time_ echoed in his ears. After slipping off his outdoor shoes he went to his room to put away his bag. From the kitchen, he could hear someone humming, and judging by the tone, it was Sejun. The tune sounded strangely familiar, and as Subin walked towards the kitchen to help Sejun make lunch, he could tell that Sejun must be in a good mood. 

He entered the room to see Sejun swaying happily to the melody he was repeating, and stirring the pot while wearing Seungsik’s recent purchase, a pink apron with cute little shiba inus peppered all over it. Without himself noticing, Subin’s mood brightened up at the sight of Sejun so happy. Sejun’s back was turned to him, and he definitely did not notice that Subin was in the room, as Sejun gave a little butt wiggle. Subin muffled a giggle, and tiptoed behind him to poke him in the back. “Need any help?” He questioned.

Sejun shrieked, and turned around brandishing the wooden spoon he had been using to stir the sauce. Subin jumped back to dodge a splash of the sauce that flew towards him and promptly splattered against the tiled floor. “You can’t scare me like that!”

Subin laughed at Sejun’s comically wide eyes, and pushed past him to get a paper towel and wipe the sauce smeared on the floor. “You scare too easily, even if I called out to you earlier you wouldn’t have noticed. Plus, you should have heard me come in. I wasn’t exactly silent.”

“I was cooking?” Sejun protested, with a soft pout that could rival Subin’s any day. “I didn’t hear you at all, I was a bit preoccupied.” 

Subin tossed the used paper towel into the trash can, and turned to look at Sejun, who was still holding the spoon in the air, ignorant to the effect that gravity was having to the rest of the sauce left on the spoon. “Put that down before you spill anymore,” he chided. “Plus, I could tell.”

Sejun humphed and turned back to his pot, quickly stirring again. “Can you pass me the chopped zucchinis? This is almost done, just needs to simmer for two minutes. If you really want to help, can you set up the table?”

Subin nodded, giving Sejun the plate and already turning towards the cabinets. “Will any of the others be joining us today?”

“Nope, Byungchan was supposed to, but he got caught up filming. Hanse and Seungwoo are at the studio recording, and Chan and Seungsik are out for that magazine shooting. So it’s just the two of us today!”

“Ah, so it’s a date.” he responded, placing 2 plates on the table, and placing some utensils down. He laughed at the sound of Sejun fumbling and dropping the spoon. “Don’t tell me that you’ve spilled it again. I still want to eat you know.” 

“I didn’t!” Sejun protested, still flustered. “And you can’t keep springing things on me like that.” 

“Like what?” Subin said, innocently. He smirked at Sejun’s grumbling. “The table’s set.”

“Just another minute, you might as well just sit down.” 

Subin obeyed, watching Sejun turn around the kitchen with ease, sprinkling some parsley and cheese on top of the pasta, before plating the meal. Sejun had become interested in cooking more recently, and Subin had to admit that he was impressed by how much Sejun had grown. It wasn’t too long ago that Sejun couldn’t tell the difference between a grater and a strainer, so there was much improvement.

“Here you go,” Sejun slid the plate onto the table, along with a bowl of salad that he must have taken out of the fridge after prepping it earlier. “What do you think?”

“It’s a little too early to tell,” Subin teased. “But judging by the look and smell, it’ll be delicious.”

Subin spooned a portion onto Sejun’s plate before giving himself a portion as well. He took a bite of the pasta, the creamy sauce filling his senses. He fought back the urge to make a joke about the taste, instead offering a real compliment based on how anxious Sejun was to please, and how proud he had looked serving it. 

“It’s really really good.” He mumbled, already spooning in another mouthful. “You’ve truly outdone yourself.”

Sejun flushed with pride, and Subin could see that the happy glow from earlier was back and brighter before. “Thank you!”

The two of them ate in silence, Subin hungry after working up an appetite during dance practice, and Sejun eating the first meal of his day. Subin enjoyed both the quiet, comforting company and the warm food. Sejun’s face was adorable, mouth opening widely to chomp on some cucumbers. 

After finishing his portion, Sejun spoke up suddenly. 

“What do you mean, when you said you could tell I was preoccupied?”

Subin swallowed his last mouthful, and placed down his spoon. “Well, you were singing some sort of tune when I came in?” He hummed a portion of it for Sejun to hear. 

Sejun blushed, and hid his face in his hands, letting out a dramatic whine. “That’s so embarrassing!”

“Don’t be embarrassed, I thought you were cute. You always sing when you are happy, so I was glad to hear it. What song is it, by the way?”

If it was possible for Sejun to get any redder, he did; his ears flushing as well. “It was a Jinro soju commercial.”

Subin stared in shock for a second before bursting out in laughter. “You’re so cute??! I thought it sounded familiar, it was from our sponsored show right? When we were servers at the restaurants.”

Sejun slid to the floor, wailing dramatically. “Never again,” he declared. “I’m never singing again.”

Subin pushed away from the table and crouched on the ground to hug Sejun affectionately. “You can’t do that and you know it, you’re an idol.”

Sejun peeped out of Subin’s arms, with a pout on his lips, hair ruffled from when he had hid behind his hands. “I’ll join the circus or something, you can’t stop me.”

“I’m not going to follow you to the circus,” Subin retorted, rejecting Sejun’s excuse. “So you better stay here with me, singing your dumb soju jingles.”

He bent forward and kissed Sejun on the forehead, before standing up and holding out his hand. “Now come on and get up, we can’t have the others come back to find us like this.”

Sejun obediently stood up, and hugged Subin briefly. “I love you.”

Subin smiled and patted Sejun’s head. “I love you too, idiot. Keep singing whatever you want, there’s nothing that makes me happier than to see you happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is for twitter user hugsubin's 50 fic challenge, day 2: Song.
> 
> I don't know if there is a Jinro commercial song... so please suspend disbelief.


End file.
